Marcus Crassus
' Marcus Crassus' is the son of Dontolius, and Menillia Crassus making him a member of and the current Lord of House Crassus. Marcus would be placed in command of the Legio XIV Roma which was the Roman Legion that defended the city of Rome, and this placed him in a position where he was finally nearing the top of the Roman Legionary military leadership. Marcus Crassus in his command would move his forces into a castle north of Rome where he would become invested in to the point that he would become of little use during the Skaven Sacking of Rome. History Early History First Gifts Mira would be sold at the slave markets of Capua by the greedy slave masters there, and following several bids she was purchased by Publius Crassus of whom wanted a gift for his brother Tiberius. Mira was held at the slave pits in Capua for some time before days before Tiberius birthday Publius returned and brought her to his home to prepare her as a gift for his brother before he left for Rome. It was at the end of his birthday when he was given his first slave as a gift from his brother in the form of Mira, and unsure of quite what to do with her he took the advise of his mother who whispered to take her away and show her where she would be staying. Getting to know her she was obviously beyond scared and didnt say anything so he took to the lead on his mothers advise and told her about himself. It was several nights following this that his brother Hilarus arrived at the estates and during the night came to Tiberius and using several of his thugs would force Tiberius to sleep with her, and despite hating himself for being weak he was as gentle as he could be with her. Following this Hilarus left the following day without a word, and Tiberius awoke to the horror of what he had done, but Mira found him crying in his room and gave him a kiss before whispering to him the first words of their time together saying she understood. Forced to be a Monster Over time as her master of sorts he fell in love with her taking her basically everwhere he went leading to his father nearly taking her away but he convinsed his father to let her stay after he brutalized her in front of him. Legio XIV Roma Marcus would be placed in command of the Legio XIV Roma which was the Roman Legion that defended the city of Rome, and this placed him in a position where he was finally nearing the top of the Roman Legionary military leadership. Moving North Marcus Crassus in his command would move his forces into a castle north of Rome where he would become invested in to the point that he would become of little use during the Skaven Sacking of Rome. Family Members Tiberius Crassus.jpg|Tiberius Crassus - Son|link=Tiberius Crassus Sedullas Crassus Cover.jpg|Sedullas Crassus - Daughter in Law|link=Sedullas Crassus Relationships Quotes Category:Patriarch Category:People Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Roman Knight Category:Roman Category:Italian Category:House Crassus Category:People of the Roman Empire